Memories of Freud
by IXypheryl
Summary: A one-shot where Alfrien recalls the memory about Freud when Evan asks about him. The first fan fiction I've written, please do leave a suggestion on how to improve myself and no flames.


After a long time of silence, I was woken up by the sound of footsteps and voices echoed in the cave. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see who entered the cave. Assurance filled me as it was none other than the familiar duo that has entered.

"Master, why are we here again?" my child asked as he followed his dragon master, Evan. Evan grinned at him, not replying. He now wore a new set of equipments, clearly indicating that he was stronger than before. Mir looked a little bigger now, too.

He soon noticed me looking at them. Immediately he beamed and ran towards me. "Alfrien!" he called out. Mir quickly caught up to his sudden change of pace. The young child hugged my face. My child looked slightly displeased when he did so.

_Evan, and Mir,_ I said to them through telepathy. _What brings you here?_

Evan moved a step back and sat on the ground, his legs crossed. "Alfrien, have you noticed anything different with Mir and I?" he said, still beaming.

_The both of you seemed stronger than the last time we met._

"Correct!" he said, waving his new staff to show me. "I've reached level 160! Look at this new staff I have! Mir also learned a few new skills, too! You know, I've defeated some bosses with fellow adventurers and the heroes and the Knight of Cygnus, too! Mercedes is cool! Aran is strong! Phantom is fancy! Luminous is really strong too, although he would sometimes change his personality out of the blue. The heroes are really something! I'm glad to meet them!"

I looked at the staff he was holding as he continued to tell me what he had seen. It was very similar to the one Freud used to hold. A sense of nostalgic filled me. Memories of him instantly came back to my mind, where we both were bounded by the Spirit Pact. I remembered those happy times when we were exchanging thoughts with each other… followed by the overwhelming sadness of the memories of the both of us and fellow heroes were against the Black Mage. I recalled the memory where the Black Mage had driven the Onyx Dragons to extinction…

As a king, I have failed to protect my kind from extinction. But, it was our choice to not side with the Black Mage. No one was at fault.

"Alfrien?" Evan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the young child in front of me. I had forgotten the young hero who was right here, along with my child. He will definitely defeat the Black Mage, along with the others, Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Luminous…

They will protect the Maple World, without fail.

"Say, Alfrien," said Evan innocently. "Will you tell me more about Freud?"

_Freud…_ I looked at him in the eye. _Freud was a scholar that liked to study regarding magic in every field. He was especially interested in us, the Onyx Dragons. His greatest desire was to bring humans and dragons to live together in peace. Then, he found me, after several years of exploration._

_ When I first met him,_ I continued, recalling the memories of my deceased master. _He was a kindred spirit. Although we have many differences, he shared his philosophical love to all life forms. We then pledged to each other with the first Spirit Pact through many powerful rituals and spells for mutual understanding. He changed both the humans' and the dragons' view towards each other._

"He seemed to be a very nice person," Evan smiled at me. Mir then nudged him with his head and Evan blinked at him, frowning. Then, he seemed to recall something urgent and he looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Alfrien, but I have to go now. We'll visit you again later!"

In that instant, I saw Freud who stood up from a sitting position and smiled at me. Then, he turned around after he waved good-bye. Stunned, I looked at him. _Freud? _I said in disbelief.

He turned around. "Did you say something, Alfrien?" It was Evan who looked at me. I blinked, and then realized that it was my imagination. As I stared at the puzzled child in front of me, I realized there was a striking resemblance between him and Freud.

_No,_ I closed my eyes. _I bless the both of you to be safe throughout your adventure._

I looked at them as they exchanged glances for a moment, and then turned around once more. "Mir, we're going to learn all the things outside there!" said Evan after several steps.

"Of course, Master!" Mir followed him with a smile on his face.

I stared at their backs. It remembered me of how Freud and I were before I was frozen in ice. I closed my eyes and saw Freud and I walked side by side.

Ah, Freud…

Suddenly, I recalled the short moment before I lost consciousness in the ice.

_"Alfrien!" Freud repeatedly called out my name. "Alfrien, hang in there!" _

_ "Freud…" I whispered. "Take care… the egg… my child…"_

_ He nodded, and left me alone in the cold to find my child. Before he left, he shouted, "Alfrien, I promise you, that we will meet again, no matter what! Don't die on me!"_

I stared at the duo as they slowly left the cave with smiles on their faces.

Is that you, Freud?

We have met again, just as you promised me.

Although our Spirit Pact has been broken, but our hearts still connect. You may not remember me as your previous partner, but you have bonded with another Onyx Dragon, just like the old times, where the both of us were together.

You will save the Maple World from falling into depravity, along with your friends.

You are the chosen one for the task.

Don't ever forget me.

My master.


End file.
